<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Long Night by venusdevotee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814453">One Long Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusdevotee/pseuds/venusdevotee'>venusdevotee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Kisses, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusdevotee/pseuds/venusdevotee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are off by yourself in a place not too close but not too far off from RAD where you are ambushed by a series of lesser demons. Solomon comes to the rescue, and comforts you through the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Long Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been out late at night by yourself. Studying by a tree not far but not too close to the main RAD campus, you had lost track of time reading the latest grimoire for your upcoming test. You were nervous, as you were head to head with your fellow human classmate Solomon. It was like an unspoken game between the two of you; who could get the highest marks in class, you, a fresh but inexperienced magical prodigy, or the thousands of years old practiced sorcerer with an ego to match the Avatar of Pride. </p>
<p>You chuckled to yourself when you thought of your friendly rivalry, the tentative glances he would give you, and shy blushes you would return when your name topped his on the board for your scores. He always held you with a curious gaze, something hidden in his eyes before he would quickly look away, and shuffled off back to the library, where he often resided. His room in Purgatory Hall was more of a storage space than anything else. He was always off somewhere, and his elusive presence was more like a wraith haunting the halls. You were fond of him however, a silent admirer for how dedicated and passionate he was towards his studies. </p>
<p>Just as you caught him studying you, you stole glances at him as well, watching how he carefully furrowed his brow at a troublesome problem, and tapping his pen to his lip, his delicate white hair would fall into his eyes, then sighing, he would reach up and run his hand through his locks before leaning forward towards his books once more. He was mesmerizing to watch, and over time you found your heart skipping a beat whenever he was near. As mysterious as he was and no matter how many times the demon brothers warned you about him, it never stopped you from falling for his charming and gentlemanly nature. </p>
<p>A branch snapping someplace in the distance jerked you out of your reverie, and you suddenly became very aware of your surroundings, and just how long you had been sitting out here. You cursed silently to yourself, agh, how could you have been so careless? You had been warned by Lucifer and Solomon alike of creatures that lay in the night, and if you were not careful, you might find yourself retiring from your Devildom stay prematurely. Grabbing your DDD and flicking on the flashlight, you waved it around the darkness to see where the sound had come from. </p>
<p>Your breath died in your throat as you saw a lower level demon, its eyes glowing red in the darkness stalking towards you, and you began to run when you realized that those weren’t the only pair of glowing red eyes staring at you. You left your grimoire and things in the dust, running as fast as you could. Their growls and snapping jaws sounded in the distance along with the wind whipping past your ears as you tried to summon air magic to propel yourself forward. Yet you nearly stumbled face first into the dirt when a pair of strong arms caught you. You screamed and tried your best to pound your fists into the body that held you, struggling to get free before you heard a familiar voice say your name over and over, and a warm hand lifted your chin to meet the gaze of the person who held you. Looking up into his gentle blue eyes, you instantly recognized Solomon, and all the fight you had left you in that moment as you weakly collapsed against him. </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s safe now, you’re safe. They’re gone now, they know better than to face me. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.” He held you tightly in his arms, running his hands along your back to get you to stop shaking. You both stood there like that in silence until your heart rate began to slow and your breathing returned to normal. He planted a soft kiss into your hair before pulling away and taking your hand, leading your way through the dark forest.<br/>“I’m sorry I’ve troubled you,” you say slowly, red from shame and embarrassment at being so careless. “I should have known bett-”</p>
<p>“Stop.” His hold on your hand tightens as he turns back to face you. He sighs and looks at you with an apologetic smile. “Silly, if something happened to you, then who would I have left to compete with? Aside from Lucifer and Satan, the rest of them are as dumb as Mammon,” he chuckled. “They’re nothing compared to you.” He stepped closer and with his other hand he cupped your cheek softly. His voice dropped down a few octaves as he whispered, “I’m sorry for not following you out here when I saw you head off into the woods, I care for you too much for you to be a burden to me. Please, don’t ever say that.” His thumb gently caressed your cheek before he sighed again and pulled away. </p>
<p>“Let’s go back to Purgatory Hall, I don’t feel comfortable with you around any more demons for tonight, I shall watch over you. Does that sound agreeable?”</p>
<p>It took you a moment before you remembered how to speak. “Y-yes,” you murmured quietly, “thank you, Solomon.”</p>
<p>“Very good, let’s go.” He returned back to his usual smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you finally made it back to his dorm, Simeon and Luke hurriedly greeted you by the door. </p>
<p>“Goodness, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need healing?” Simeon anxiously spitfired at you all at once, he fussed over you and inspected your body gently before Solomon carefully swatted his hands away. <br/>“W-would you like me to bake some cake? Will sweets help?” Luke asked, looking at you earnestly before Solomon spoke up.</p>
<p>“Simeon, Luke. They are quite alright, I can assure you. Just a little shaken up from the demon encounter, I’m sure. Please, try not to overwhelm them. I’m taking them to my quarters for the night, as I don’t believe being around even more demons would do well to calm their nerves.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, my little lamb,” Simeon smiled warmly and squeezed your shoulder.</p>
<p>“A-alright, I’ll start baking now!” Luke exclaimed, perking up and shuffling over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Solomon took your hand again and wordlessly led you to his room. Before opening the door, he paused to look at you a little sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Please forgive the mess, I-,” he swallowed, a blush creeping up his cheeks, “I wasn’t expecting visitors. I don’t often sleep here, or really sleep much at all,” he chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>	With that, he opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around, you immediately notice Solomon’s achromatic aesthetic, not one spot of color was found aside from his glittering cloak beside you. His bed was neatly made, but across every available surface lay open and unopened grimoires with notes scribbled in some cryptic cypher you didn’t recognize, stacked books and scrolls strewn about his desk and fallen in heaps onto the floor, and rows upon rolls of bottles and potions, magical reagents and ingredients decorated the shelves of a worn wooden cabinet. </p>
<p>You stood awkwardly in place as he quickly shoved off some papers and books off a chair by his desk and offered you a seat. </p>
<p>	“Please, for your own safety, try not to touch anything or read into any of these papers too deeply, as these are advanced materials I have collected and compiled over time. Some have dangerous spells and hexes that may curse you if you’re not careful.” He looked at you with a wink, clearly proud of his work. It was probably the cutest thing you had ever seen. You suppressed a little laugh yourself as he got to work clearing off the bed and putting away most of the dangerous books and scrolls with care. It was definitely different, seeing Solomon in an almost domestic state, so divorced from his usual curt and confident self. He seemed comfortable enough to let the guarded mask he so often wore drop for just a few moments around you. </p>
<p>When he was done, he turned to you and really looked over you, not unlike Simeon had when he first ambushed you in the hall. Solomon gently ran his hand through your hair, picking out burrs and little twigs that had gotten caught in your wild escape before he had come to save you.<br/>"Are you really alright, love?"</p>
<p>For the first time, all his emotions were painted clearly on his face. Worry, compassion, care, and… love? You felt your face heat up as you nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm alright, thanks to you, Solomon." You gave him a small grateful smile before you shyly looked away.</p>
<p>"No, my darling, I think had you really needed to, I think you are capable enough to have taken them down yourself, but I could see the panic in your eyes. Staying calm in the face of fear is no easy feat, and you followed your instincts. I'm proud of you regardless and I'm glad I was nearby. The Devildom is home to a number of powerful and terrifying creatures, so will not be the last time something like will occur. You must be ready, as I will not always be beside you. However, in the meantime, if you don’t mind, I would like to stay a bit closer to you. Just make sure you're safe. I will also take it upon myself to teach you how to face danger head on and keep a level head. You are more than capable, love, just lacking experience that I have had years to hone and create. Does that sound good to you?"</p>
<p>You eagerly nodded again and his face broke out into a boyish grin. </p>
<p>"Good, I'll line up a schedule for one on one classes together and bring it up with Lord Diavolo. Should be simple enough," he turned to shrug off his cloak, and moved to take off his shirt. You caught a glimpse of his tattoos, a mesmerizing and beautiful piece of patterns and sigils lining his body. He caught you staring and flashed you another grin.<br/>"We should be getting to bed soon, love. I'm afraid my bed may not be as comfortable as your own back at the House, but thankfully it is big enough for two. Do not fret."</p>
<p>Blushing even more furiously, you turn the opposite direction, making a strangled noise similar to a cough as he undressed and prepared for rest. </p>
<p>He laughed lightly at your flusteredness, and picked out a set of black and white silk pajamas for you as well. <br/>"Here, these should do. Apologies for the fit if it's a bit too big."</p>
<p>He got up to fetch another set of pillows and a blanket for you then, leaving you alone in the room to change. While the clothes were just a tad too baggy on you, they felt heavenly. </p>
<p>Solomon gave a light tap on the door before he came back in, only opening it once he heard your ok.<br/>He returned with a glass of warm milk and a slice of Luke's cake that he had baked, and the pillows and blanket he had also ventured to get slowly floated behind him, enchanted by some spell of his.</p>
<p>"Please do eat up and drink up, you'll need your rest for tomorrow's lessons. I'll be sitting here reading until you are ready for bed."</p>
<p>You ate slowly, the anxiety of sleeping next to your crush gradually sinking in. Your heart beat faster the more you finished your food, and while you definitely felt a bit more invigorated by the celestial cake Luke had baked, nothing could calm the butterflies that rampaged your stomach. <br/>Nothing except Solomon himself that is. </p>
<p>Once you were done, you got up and swallowed, hesitating before you got into the bed. Solomon closed his book and raised an eyebrow at you.<br/>"Something the matter?"</p>
<p>"N-no, just, is this really okay?" You say, nervously, "Wouldn't Lucifer be upset that I won't be coming back to the House tonight?"</p>
<p>Solomon gave you another kind smile before he patted the space next to him.<br/>"Nonsense. I already contacted Lord Diavolo and informed him of the situation. He said you are to stay here with me so long as you feel comfortable, and deeply apologizes on behalf of RAD that you faced such an encounter. He will see to it that those demons who attacked you will be punished to the utmost degree. No need to fear, darling. Now please, come here beside me."</p>
<p>And so you did, sliding in next to him. You feel your heart thudding in your ears and you turn your back to him and only pray that he can't hear it. You successfully pretend to be asleep for a couple of minutes before he calls your name softly. <br/>You wait a couple of beats in hopes he'll drop it before you hear him say,<br/>"I know you're not asleep, silly."</p>
<p>Busted.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"What's troubling you so much that you can't fall asleep, love? Is it the attack? Do you wish to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Ah…" There was that endearment again, it turned you to mush every time. "No, i-it's not the attack keeping me awake…" You swallowed, trying to come with some excuse quickly, perhaps a medical condition?? A potion's lingering effects?</p>
<p>He answered for you, however. <br/>"Could it be my proximity to you that has you so flustered? If you don't feel comfortable around me, I could ask to have a separate room prepared for you. I just would much rather prefer you to be close, close enough where I can keep a watchful eye on you, protect you, but I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. I suppose… I've just been selfish, and wanted to indulge myself in your company."</p>
<p>"N-no! Solomon, of course you're not selfish at all!" You take a deep breath and try to gather your courage. "I… I rather enjoy your company as well. I'm very fond of you Solomon. I hope that in the future, we can spend even more time together, perhaps…" you trail off, breathless from your confession. </p>
<p>He chuckles softly as you feel him shift closer to you.<br/>“Perhaps? Hmm, no. We will definitely be spending more time together, my love.” You can hear the smug smile in his voice before you feel his warm palm on your shoulder.<br/>“Come here. I feel safer knowing that no one, be it demon or angel, may take you away from me while you’re here in my arms.” And with that, he reaches out and pulls you close to his chest. You feel his steady heartbeat as he settles in at your back, spooning you and pressing soft kisses into your hair. Sighing in contentment, you let yourself finally relax against him, and your eyelids begin to droop. But just before you fall asleep, you hear his voice by your ear once more.</p>
<p>“I know the demon brothers may tell you otherwise, but I hope you know that I would never do anything to harm you, love. I care for you too much to put you in any situation that may cause you trouble. I am your ally, and I will be from now until long after we’ve left the Devildom, if you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>You smile, and feeling bold, you turn and shift in his arms, facing him. Before he has any chance to react, you cup his cheek and kiss him, pressing your lips firmly to his. <br/>That was your answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>